gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt Hadick
Hello Matthew, here are my responses to your questions. 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Game of Thrones wiki. Answer: As an outgoing person who enjoys fantasy and sci-fi related movies and shows, I find that the Fantasy genre is the best type of escape from the real world. I am a creative person by nature, therefore I can relate to fantasy series and movies because they are based on imagination and creativity. Art lovers can appreciate the fantasy genre and Game of Thrones has everything you could possibly want. My love for the series is what initially brought me to the wiki. While reading and studying articles about Game of Thrones, I was then compelled to edit as well. Being that a creative person as I have said, I have been able to design and create interesting and fun articles, including the main page on the wiki. As a user you get to combine your favorite aspects of editing; fantasy films/series and creating while using your imagination. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into Game of Thrones? Answer: As I have said above, the Fantasy genre has always been an escape for me. I love the artistic nature, beauty, stories, etc. There are no rules when it comes to Fantasy. If you can imagine it, it can be created. Game of Thrones instantly intrigued me because it is the complete package. It is not only filled with fantasy stories, creatures and mythology, but it is also beautifully filmed unlike any other series on television. It truly goes above and beyond anything ever created before. 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Fantasy Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? Answer: It truly depends on the person and their taste in films and television. It also depends on a person's age whether or not they would enjoy the Fantasy genre. I would suggest a pre-teen watch movies like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and television series like Charmed. Teenagers who enjoy Fantasy would perhaps like movies such as Twilight, Xmen and series like The Vampire Diaries, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Grimm. Adults 18 and over may be interested in a more adult themed fantasy series, such as Game of Thrones and True Blood. There are also many classic cult hits, such as Labyrinth, The Neverending Story and television series such as Bewitched and The Twilight Zone. ''' 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? ''Answer'': I definitely wouldn't recommend Game of Thrones or True Blood to anyone under the age of 17 or anyone who isn't mature enough to understand the level of violence, sex and nudity that comes with series such as these. Television and movie ratings should be taken seriously when deciding to view any particular show. A person may also ask a friend, co-worker, research Wiki, etc, to find out that the show is about; this will give a better understanding of what it entails.' 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Fantasy? 'Answer: Don't over analyze Fantasy or sci-fi, simply sit back, relax and enjoy it.' 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Fantasy fan? 'Answer: The Game of Thrones Wiki articles are in-depth and knowledgeable on Fantasy things anywhere from giants, dragons, etc. The Wiki offers biographies, images, videos, trivia and resources on various information within the series. The Wiki has a feel of being more interactive with the fans, allowing them to be part of the world of Westeros. A person can read and learn more about creatures, places and things that only exist in the Fantasy world.''' I was also part of a Game of Thrones podcast a few months back. If you'd like to listen to my segment, perhaps it could give you even more insight to my feelings on Fantasy and Game of Thrones. My segment starts at the 23:08 mark. WIKI PODCAST Best Wishes, 01:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Video Swap Hello Mhadick, Don't believe we have spoken before. (Wait, looks like we have :) I am in the middle of a move currently, but yes I will definitely help with this project once I have settled. Thanks for asking me! Have a wonderful rest of your week (Oh, and if I have any questions when I get started, I'll be sure to ask). 14:34, May 15, 2014 (UTC)